Paper Wario: The Midus Stone
by Devcon1
Summary: It was a normal day for the Wario Bros. That was until Wario was tricked into selling his company. Cast out on the streets, they meet a robed figure that tells of a legend that told of an object that could turn ANYTHING into the purest gold. So, with just a dirty old map, they set out to find the object and whatever coins they can get. Wanted a normal PM Fic? TOO BAD! WARIO TIME!
1. Intro, Part 1 - Maple Seas

AHEM! Today I will be telling the tale of the Sticker Festival. The Sticker Festiva-...What? You don't want to hear that?...Hmm...Alright then.

AHEM! Today I will tell you the tale, of the lost book of prophecie-...Not that either?! Well then, what DO you want?...Oh, really? Wario?...Hmm...well, I guess I have one if you REALLY want to hear it...alright then. But this is it.

AHHHEEEMMM! Today I will tell you the tale of King Serebith and the Midus Stone. 15,000 years ago, there existed a young King named Serebith. He ruled over Sarasaland as the first ever king. But I know what you're thinking. He was mean and cruel, right? Well, no. Serebith was actually a nice guy. His problem, however, was that he had immense greed. NOTHING could compare to his shiny coins. His own family, his friends, his subjects, he'd sell them all for a few bucks. So you could only imagine his despair when he began to run out of it.

He panicked. He raised the taxes, ramped up prices in the marketplace, but nothing worked. And due to it, the economy suffered. So, one day, he came up with an idea. He left the kingdom and headed to the Bean-Bean kingdom, to seek help from the witch Caktella. Caktella reluctantly decided to help his cause, and gave him a stone. She claimed that whatever the stone would touch, would turn into solid gold. So the money-lusting king travelled back, and decided to test it. It worked. Everything it touched would turn into 100% pure gold. So he began to touch everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything.

It was only three days later when Caktella learned of what had happened. The King had transformed his castle and the entire surrounding area into riches. So, to punish him, she cast a curse on him. If he used it any more, he would turn into gold himself. But the king couldn't help himself, and turned one last object. And he turned himself as well. Caktella barely managed to turn back everything the king had turned, and sent the king away so he couldn't hurt anyone any more. Believing it to be TOO dangerous for people, she buried it in a coffin, sealed with 8 locks. She proceeded to scatter the 8 keys across the world, and hoped no-one would find them, take the stone, and make the same stupid actions that king did long ago. And luckily, no-one did. But that didn't mean that info about it didn't get out. And soon, people began searching. But no-one has ever had the patience and determination to find the keys and unlock the ancient treasure. Not until now...

-{0o0}-

A fog horn bellowed through the misty shadows, loud SQUAKS! heard as a bunch of goonies flew through the air, alarmed by the sound. The misty fog was thicker than a solid wall of bricks, clouding the view of anything or anyone that dared to tread the dangerous waters it inhabited. A small splash was heard as a cheep-chomp flew out of the water, its tail swishing before it plunged back in, spraying water all around it. This was Rubble-Blub Waters, the most dangerous sea in all the Mushroom Kingdom. Only the bravest and foolish sailors every dared to tred its murky waters. Speaking of such, the seemingly unbreakable fog was pierced by a large wooden hull. The water churned as large oars propelled the large ship through the deep, keeping to a steady beat. And on top of that ship, a figure could be seen. It was a tall, skinny woman, with red curly hair that reached just below the bottom of her =waist, crystal blue eyes and an outfit that just slapped the label "pirate" onto her. This woman was none other than the infamous Captain Syrup, leader of the Black Sugar gang. She held a dusty parchment in her hands, her eyes scanning over its directions. She smiled as she rolled it up and peered out into the distance. In only a matter of minutes she could just make out the outline of a landmass smack-dab in the middle of the waters.

'Let's just hope that old urchin was telling the truth' she thought, as her ship reached the port, small waves splashing against the wooden walkways as her ship came to an abrupt stop, the Pirate Gooms manning the oars taking a small rest to catch their breath. She swiftly jumped off of the ship and got up, turning her head side to side as she observed her surroundings. The place seemed to be supported by wooden planks similar to those at the docks, like it was hand-made. A few small buildings littered the area, with 3 meduim sized ones being of main interest. The first one seemed to be some sort of bar that was kept off to the side, a neon sign labeled "The Silver Mask" haning just outside it, flickering. The second looked like an apartment building, with two floors, containing four rooms each. The third one was a small shop, a sign outside showing they had a 78% discount on chocolate-bars. She remembered what the old man had told her and turned on her heels towards "The Silver Mask", pushing past a few of the Shy-Guys, Toads and Piantas that inhabited the town.

The bell placed gently above the door let loose a chime as the pirate captain swung open the doors, strolling casually inside. Multiple heads were turned, and numerous eye-brows were raised, but they all soon turned back around and got back to doing what they had been doing before Syrup had waltzed in. The captain sat down on one of the stools and spun around to face the counter, an old Straw Head cleaning a glass before coming over to her, shivering a bit randomely.

"Y-yeeessss?" it asked with a slight hiss, eyeing the pirate suspiciously. Syrup looked over the menu.

"Frothy Freeze, extra cold" she ordered, setting down a few coins. The Straw Head quickly snatched the coins and slowly walking off, coming back after a few minutes with a mug full of a frothy, cyan drink inside. She smiled and proceeded to gulp the whole thing down, whiping the froth off her mouth with her arm, letting out a dreamy sigh. She then realized she was getting side-tracked, mentally face-palming as she quickly caught the little scarecrow before he could leave.

"Wait. I was told that I should ask to see the "boss" of this here place. Any idea about it, hun?" she asked, raising a brow. The Straw Head looked surprised, before quickly regaining his composure.

"Y-yess...first, I-I need a varificatio-on, though" he whispered, stammering. It had been a while since anyone had wanted to see the boss. Captain Syrup looked confused, turning around and taking out the parchment. It had said nothing about a "password". She turned it left, right, up-side down, every which way but couldn't find a clue. She sighed angrily, crumpling up the paper. She was about to chuck it, she noticed something written on the side: "Password: Opertic. Don't forget it". She mentally face-palmed again. She was loosing her touch. She turned around, and leaned down, whispering the answer. The Straw Head nodded quickly, looking around before motioning for her to follow.

He led her through the door marked "Private: Employes only", taking out a lantern to light up the dank and musky hallway that expanded past it. Their footsteps creaked on the floors, making Syrup shiver from the atmosphere. It wasn't long until they reached a door in the back. The Straw Head unlocked it and lead her inside. There stood a tall blue shark with a black coat and a red cape. A golden medallion shimmered on his neck, and he held a large trident.

"Eh? Who be this lasse, Shrenton? One of ye new sea-mates?" he asked, looking up at the captain. The Straw Head shoook his head no.

"Actually, b-boss, she's here to meet with you" he stammered, the shark's eyes widening a bit. No-one usually wanted to meet him anymore.

"Oh...well then, Shrenton, leave me and this young lass be" he ordered, Shrenton nodding and hurrying out. The shark then turned to Syrup with interest.

"So, lass, what be your name?" he asked, curious.

"Syrup. Captain Syrup" she said, leaning against the wall, flipping a coin she had pick-pocketed from the bar-tender while he was pre-occupied with the shark.

"Johnny Jones. Anyways, lasse, what did ye come 'ere for? Got blooper problems? Sea Spirits?" he asked, eyes filled with curiosity. Though her name pricked his curiosity. He had heard that name before somewhere.

"No. I heard from this guy that you happen to know of something I want...the Midus Stone, if I recall?" she asked, smiling at him. Johnny was surprised. Nobody ever really knew about it, much less believe in it.

"The Midus Stone, eh?...I guess I can tell ye something at the very least..." he said, pondering his decisions. He proceeded to tell her what he knew, Syrup smiling, listening intently. It was only a matter of time now until that treasure was in the palms of her hands...

:::::::::::::::::::::::New Save File 1:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
>-Saving Game; oOoOoOo ...Saving Complete- <p>


	2. Intro, Part 2 - Taxes

A/N: This is Devcon here, and I'd just like to apologize for the wait. I've just never really got around to posting this chapter, and I've had school and everything. Well, it's here now. Enjoy the Intro, part 2: Taxes -  
>Waluigi sighed, leaning back in his easy-chair, taking a sip of his morning coffee. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, its soft glow beginning to illuminate the lush green landscape. It was sunday morning, at around five-o-clock AM. Waluigi always liked to get up early, especially on Sundays. They were the only days he got a little peace and quiet, since Wario was out managing his company. He let out a sigh of happiness as he set down the mug on the glass table next to his seat. He then reached for the remote, but hesitated a moment. He had retained this hesitation ever since Wario began taking the remote just as he was about to pick it up. He reassured himself and picked it up, pressing the power-button. The TV made a "BEEP" noise as it smoothly came on, turning to the morning news. A young boo was beginning his introduction to the broadcast, but the anti-hero changed it to a different show with a smile.<p>The show was one of the old ones they had produced a while back. The title appeared on the screen, apparently called "The Toadening" as the announcer began to welcome the viewers. The show turned to black, just about to start, when the doorbell chimed annoyingly, disrupting his concentration. He grumbled, standing up and stretching his back a bit, before heading to the door, slamming it open with an irritated expression.<p>

"What is it?! I'm busy at-a the moment!" he exclaimed, before realizing who it was. It was young Bandit, with a black suit, a fedora with a feather placed on top precariously, and two, gold gloves. It was Michael Striztes, the tax-collector. Normally, with other people, Waluigi wouldn't care at all and just continue his rant. But Micheal was different. One wrong move and he could sue your pants off for "disturbing the peace". Sure, it wasn't the best case, but he had money for bribing and near excellent lawyers. His mask had on an equally irritated, crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the dusty, cobble road that led to the house.

"Well excuse meh, but I'm equally as buseh as yall are, so let's just get this here thang over with" he said, holding his hand out, motioning for an item. Normally he would've gotten angrier, but after all his time dealing with the two brothers, he had just decided to ignore it. Waluigi grumbled, reaching into the pocket on his overalls. He could feel what seemed to be a few pieces of popcorn that had fallen inside, a battered up baseball from the super sluggers tournament, an old receit, and...AHA! He pulled out a golden card with his and Wario's picture on it. It shined brightly under the morning sun, due to the holographic foil. He handed it over to the bandit who smirked a bit, a habit Bandits had whenever they got a hold of something valuable, observing it to make sure it wasn't fake, checking the corners, picture, everything. He then proceeded to the next step, taking out an odd device which had a scanner and a screen, swiping the card through it as a button on it beeped, turning green. The loading symbol appeared on the screen, swirling once...twice...before it came up with a red tinted screen, showing the amount on it and the amount actually needed. Both Michael and Waluigi were surprised: usually Wario was making a lot of money and had at least 3 times as enough. Not in dept.

Micheal turned to the anti-hero with a smug and sly smile plastered on his mask, Waluigi still looking at the screen in shock.

"Well well well, this is a mighty surprise. Zero? Guessin' yall shouldn't 've been so rude to meh, eh? Heh heh heh...well, I would do my business ASAP, but by what luck yall have, apparently the bank is kind 'nough to let ya have one more day to fix this here amount. But be prepared, yall, cause as soon as that sun comes up over the hills, I'll be here...I'll be here..." he said, winking before walking off, Waluigi shivering as he shut the door. Questions were still racing in his mind. Why were they in dept? Shouldn't his brother have gotten the money placed in the account by now? He mumbled something to himself, heading back to his bedroom. He flicked on the light to reveal an averagely tighty room, allowing him to easily get to the phone on his desk. If it had been in his brother's room, though, let's just say he would be wading in garbage. He snatched up the phone, dialing his brother's number in and putting the cell-phone to his ear.

"Yeah, this is-a me, whaddya want?" the voice of Wario sounded from the phone, Waluigi putting on a serious face.

"Wario, what the heck is-a going on with our budget?!" he asked, gripping the phone hard... 


End file.
